


Eat Your Heart Out

by LegalGraffiti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gore, Please be warned, if you're prone to panic attacks blease be careful, unnamed demon oc, very surreal gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegalGraffiti/pseuds/LegalGraffiti
Summary: The demon wondered what she meant to gain from the deal, what she needed so badly that she would suffer like this for it.
Kudos: 2





	Eat Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> Non-spoiler: Don't read this if you’re not interested in explicit things

The demon lifts her easily onto the bed, with her legs curled around their waist. They press a kiss to her lips. It lasts a moment too long, is a touch too soft to be a cursory act. Her arms are wrapped around their neck, and when their eyes meet, it’s like a different contract being sealed.

“Are you scared?” they whisper to her. Slitted red eyes study her every move, like a predator watching prey. Desire comes off them in waves, practically tangible. Sidonia takes a deep breath, and pulls them closer, pressing her palms against the wings on their back.

“No.” There’s a pause. The demon waits for her to push them away. They wait for her to take back her word, and beg for them to lessen her payment. Nothing.

Then they dive in, fierce and fiery, a monster dipping their fangs into her. If this were another story, Sidonia would be scared. It would hurt if it was anyone else. All she feels is warmth blossoming in her body, heated but not unpleasant. There’s enough of it to make her squirm. She grasps at the horns on their head, trying to force herself still. The demon holds her tighter- they’re all like this, except this one resists less, to their surprise. They make a quiet noise of approval, but it gets lost in everything else. She gasps at the sensation of flesh being torn. It never hurts. They pull their head back from her chest, only enough to speak.

“Are you in pain?” There’s blood dripping down their jaw. They watch as she catches her breath with desperation. When she nods her head, they return to devouring her heart. She grits her teeth.

“I-I’m fine. I’m human.” The demon leans more and more into their instincts. They feel bad for enjoying this. It can't be helped; she's the first fresh thing they've devoured in a year. Sidonia closes her eyes so she doesn’t have to look, even while she feels her blood spilling warm down the curves of her body, soaking the bed sheets. They bite too hard, too fast, and she lets out a cry into their shoulder, digs her nails into their back. They stop for a moment. Sidonia doesn’t like that; she wants to get this over with. “It’ll grow back, won’t it?” she prompted, but there’s a deep strain in her voice. Even without the explicit pain, she can feel something wrong. The demon averts their apprehensive gaze.

“I think we should stop.”

“ _We?_ ” she rasps between short breaths, “ _You’re_ the one who demanded my heart.” There’s a subdued loathing in her voice. “If you’re too gentle with me, I’ll forget you’re a monster. Get it over with.” 

So they do.

Sidonia’s a perfect definition of too stubborn for her own good. She would never admit to the tears in her eyes, or the way her entire body is trembling beneath them. As resilient as human bodies were, it didn’t change how delicate everything else could be. The demon wondered what she meant to gain from the deal, what she needed so badly that she would suffer like this for it.

Once the ritual is done, she feels the bone cracking back into place, her skin sealing over as if nothing ever happened, and she’s left overwhelmed.

Her heart will return tomorrow.


End file.
